1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a image processing apparatus having a data transmission device that communicates with another image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus that can recover data in the event of a transmission error.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some image processing apparatuses, such as digital copiers, have a data transmission device that communicates with a second image processing apparatus. With these image processing apparatuses, data transmission begins after a manuscript is set in a scanning unit (e.g., a scanner or contact glass) and an image on the manuscript is scanned. If the transmission is stopped by an error, the user of a conventional image processing apparatus has to re-scan the image on the manuscript by re-setting the manuscript in the scanning unit.